Beatrice (TV Series)
Beatrice is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a resident of Oceanside. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Beatrice's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she had a husband. Post-Apocalypse Virginia Beatrice and her husband survived the early stages of the outbreak and eventually they found themselves as members of a large group of survivors led by a woman named Natania. Unfortunately, her group would be discovered by a large, hostile organization of survivors led by Simon (who later became Negan's ruthless and sadistic second-in-command) and under his orders, Beatrice and her people were forced to gather and provide supplies for them under threat of death. Eventually, under Natania's orders, the group initiated a rebellion to fight back against their oppressors. However, due to being outgunned and outnumbered, their group was defeated. As punishment for their defiance and to deter any further resistance, Simon had his group murder every male survivor above the age of 10 in Beatrice's group, with Beatrice's husband being executed by a man named Justin. Following this and being unwilling to continue working for Simon and his group, Beatrice and her group, consisting mainly of females now, fled their community and established a new home at a location called Oceanside and reestablished their community hidden from them. In order to prevent Simon and his group from finding them again, Natania ordered any survivor who happened upon the community to be immediately killed in order to maintain the secrecy of their new home. Season 7 "Swear" When a stranger named Tara stumbles upon Oceanside, Beatrice attempts to capture her but Tara gets the upper-hand and chooses to knock out Beatrice with her gun instead of killing her. Because of this, Tara is allowed to live and is then held in a cabin for questioning. Later that day, Beatrice questions her with Natania and Kathy. That night, the women have supper and attempt to persuade Tara to stay with them in Oceanside. However, Tara wants to go back home to her girlfriend and the women offer to escort Tara back to the bridge where she last saw her companion Heath. After Tara reveals that her group killed a group of bandits at a Satellite station, Beatrice and Kathy are ordered by Natania to kill secretly her. The next morning, Tara discovers their real plan and tries to flee but Beatrice finds her. While holding her at gunpoint, she reveals the Saviors had attacked them before until she is knocked out by Cyndie. A short time later, Beatrice and Kathy arrive at the bridge and bring Cyndie back home after Tara successfully escapes. "Something They Need" In the following weeks, Tara leads her group to Oceanside to gather guns from the community's armory. When bombs begin to go off in the outskirts of Oceanside, Beatrice and Kathy attempt to run towards the armory but they are stopped by Daryl and Jesus, who tells them to put their hands behind the head. She reluctantly obeys and is brought to the woods with the other Oceanside residents. When Natania and Cyndie talk about fighting the Saviors, Beatrice seems somewhat interested in joining the battle. Shortly after, she is among the survivors to help defend the Oceanside residents from walkers and then shakes hands with Rick. After the deal is over, Beatrice watches as the Alexandrians take their guns. Season 8 "How It's Gotta Be" Beatrice is among the group of Oceansiders to inspect the truck brought to the community's outskirts by Aaron and Enid. She then surrounds Aaron and Enid as Cyndie mourns over Natania's death. "The Lost and the Plunderers" When Cyndie must decide whether to kill Aaron and Enid or not, Beatrice suggests that they kill them on the shore for their actions. However, Cyndie lets them live, but refuses to join the fight against the Saviors, and warns them never to come back to their community. "Worth" Upon returning from fishing, Beatrice and some Oceansiders watch as an emaciated and weak Aaron kills a walker nearby before collapsing. Having been spotted in the area often by the women, Aaron is ignored except for Beatrice to tell him to find something to drink. Later that day, Beatrice and the residents find an exhausted Aaron, begging them to join the fight against the Saviors as they would otherwise continue to be fearful of the outside world. "Wrath" Just as the Saviors arrive at the Hilltop to slaughter the people inside, Beatrice, along with Rachel, Cyndie, and several Oceanside warriors, ambush the bandits with Molotov cocktails, effectively wiping them out and saving the town. Season 9 "The Bridge" Having moved from Oceanside to the work camp along with several other residents, Beatrice is part of the team of laborers working to build a bridge connecting the communities' trade routes. One morning, as Rick travels throughout the camp, Beatrice and Kathy receive weapons from Rosita at the camp's armory. When a group of walkers suddenly ambushed the lumber yard, Beatrice is the first to arrive in time to save Daryl, Jed, another Savior, and the injured Aaron. That night, Beatrice along with some Oceansiders ambush Justin as he walks alone to the Sanctuary. They take him to their former community and Beatrice executes him, finally avenging her husband's death. "Warning Signs" When the work camp is informed of Justin's death, Beatrice watches as the Saviors become furious and start accusing Daryl and Anne of being the culprits. Before a conflict can ensure between the different sides, Rick rides in the middle of the group with his gun drawn and warns everyone to back off. Later that day, Beatrice and the Oceanside women abduct Arat and take her to their former settlement to end their plan. Before Rick and the others arrive, she pretends to be unconscious and lies about being attacked from behind. That night, Beatrice watches on as Cyndie forces Arat to beg for being responsible for her brother's death. When Daryl and Maggie discover them, Beatrice admits to killing Justin as revenge for him killing her husband. She then watches as they leave and Cyndie stabs Arat through the back of the head with a spear. "The Obliged" Beatrice smokes and chats with Kathy in the camp as Rick speaks with Eugene about the bridge project. Later that day, she stands alongside Carol and aims her gun at the Saviors when they return to the camp armed with guns and weapons. After gunshots go off, Beatrice fights alongside her companions and manages to survive the attack before the remaining survivors are forced to leave as a herd approaches the campsite. "What Comes After" In a hallucination, Beatrice and members of the communities rush past an injured Rick on the bridge to kill the walkers and save him from the approaching herd before Rick manages to wake up. In the present, Beatrice and members of the communities arrive nearby the nearly constructed bridge as Rick tries to lead a herd away from the other side. While everyone sprints towards to help him, Rick shoots at a box of dynamite and the bridge ignites and explodes as Beatrice and the rest can only watch in horror, assuming Rick to be dead. Season 10 "A Certain Doom" Beatrice will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Beatrice has killed: *Justin (Alive) *Norris (Alive, alongside Carol, Jerry, and Kathy) *At least 18 unnamed Saviors (Alongside her fellow Oceansiders) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances Trivia *A stand-in was used to portray Beatrice in "Wrath" since the actress was not available for filming that day. Category:Oceanside Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Alive Category:Season 8 Characters Category:TV Series Category:The Militia Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Widowed Category:Season 10 Characters Category:The Coalition